Destruye el Headcannon (o Headcanon, o como Carajos se Escriba)
by PoLucy
Summary: Esta historia es un Crossover entre Family Guy y Saint Seiya, si es que si voy a tratar de destruir esta historia, que sea bien, total, mi mal prestigio viene con esta ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO ADULTO, HAY GROSERIAS, DROGAS, LEMMON Y/O RELACIONES SEXUALES HETEROSEXUALES, HUMOR OC MIAS Y OC AJENAS DE OTROS FANFICS QUE LES DARÉ EL LINK Y LO QUE ME GUSTA MÁS, CULTURA POP


**Destruye el Headcannon (o Headcanon, o como Carajos se Escriba).**

Hola a todos, estoy de nuevo escribiendo sobre este Headcanon que vi en esta página de Tumblr (el sitio donde los Social Justice Warriors tienen "safe space" (espacio seguro), yo solo me metí porque me gusta compartir cosas):

post/133623193330/after-the-disappearance-of-aiolia-lyfia-realized

Esta historia es un Crossover entre Family Guy y Saint Seiya, si es que si voy a tratar de destruir esta historia, que sea bien, total, mi mal prestigio viene con esta ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO ADULTO, HAY GROSERIAS, DROGAS, LEMMON Y/O RELACIONES SEXUALES HETEROSEXUALES, HUMOR OC MIAS Y OC AJENAS DE OTROS FANFICS QUE LES DARÉ EL LINK Y LO QUE ME GUSTA MÁS, CULTURA POP INCLUIDOS. Así que ya están avisados, por lo que las quejas, felicitaciones y comentarios positivos y negativos pueden enviarme una pregunta en el ask o escribirme un mensaje.

 **PREFACIO.**

 _After the disappearance of Aiolia, Lyfia realized that what she felt for the greek was just a simple crush and that the man she loved was actually Frodi._ _A week later they were married._

 _ **Después de la desaparición de Aioria, Lyfia se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por el griego, fue solo un simple crush (atracción hacia una persona) y que el hombre que ama en realidad fue Frodi. Una semana después ellos se casaron.**_

Las preguntas son: ¿lo lograrán?, ¿los Griffin intervendrán?, ¿en realidad Lyfia ama a Frodi?, ¿o a Aioria?, ¿Lyfia aceptará sacrificarse por Aioria en el Next Dimension (o lo más cercano a Next Dimension Tenkai-Hen)?, ¿Peter pagará todo lo que le hizo a Aioria en el pasado cuando este era un paria?

 **CAPITULO 1. DOMINGO.**

Aparentemente el mundo ya estaba mejor porque el eclipse de Hades ya había disminuido su poder, pero en el portal vecino donde El Santuario de Athena convivía con el pueblo de Quahog Rhode Island no parecían estar felices, más bien el pueblo se encontraba a la expectativa con un eclipse que durara tanto tiempo.

Ambos: Noticias del Canal 5 "Crisis del Eclipse" ¡Hola soy Tom Tuker!, ¡Y yo Joyce Kinney!

Tom: Hoy en las noticias todavía sigue el eclipse solar muy extraño que cubre todo el mundo, los astrónomos dicen que los planetas se han alineado, y ya llevamos aproximadamente 7 semanas con el eclipse, irónicamente este eclipse solo encegueció al villano del pueblo James Woods. Los gerentes del portal que une a Quahog con el Santuario de Athena los Gold Saints aparentemente están todos muertos. ¡Pero no se preocupen!, si no hay comunicado oficial quiere decir que los Gold Saints no están muertos.

Joyce: En otras noticias, al parecer los gerentes del portal los Gold Saints fueron vistos en el pueblo del final de la civilización Asgard. Hay que recordar que Asgard poco después del inicio del eclipse fue encerrado en una especie de domo, su gobernadora Hilda de Polaris enfermó gravemente y su hermana Freya fue detenida por órdenes del médico y primo segundo de la familia de Polaris, Andreas Rice. Todavía tratamos de comunicarnos con nuestro corresponsal en Noruega Morten Hackket.

Lois en el teléfono: Entiendo, si aparecieron, y si puede que estén muertos, yo, yo le diré a mi esposo Papi, te quiero Papi, adiós.

Peter: ¿Qué pasa Lois?, ¿Por qué lloras?

Lois: Es por nuestros vecinos los Gold Saints. Peter ellos murieron en el Inframundo.

Peter: ¡¿Qué?!

Lois: Así es Peter, mi Papá acaba de avisarme que en el Santuario la noticia es oficial. Y al parecer, no va a ver ni cuerpos.

Peter: ¡Pero eso es imposible!, en la tele dicen que ¡no hay comunicado oficial!

Lois: Pero si es Peter, si es cierto.

Peter llorando: ¡Oh no!, sabes debí ser mejor vecino con Aioria, no debí unirme al grupo de los que lo tratábamos como un apestado. –Voltean a ver una foto en donde Lois y Peter están molestando a Aioria cuando era un niño y ellos eran jóvenes y estaban en la etapa de noviazgo-.

Mientras los Griffin se lamentaban por la muerte de sus vecinos, una pareja de Dioses analizaban que hacer ahora que se acercaba un evento llamado Next Dimension.

Sir Kenneth Alexander Roger De Rhodershire (quien en realidad es el Dios Pan) estaba en su estudio de su mansión en Londres Inglaterra, reflexionando sobre el eclipse.

Sir Kenneth: Es increíble como nosotros los dioses somos capaces de hacer sufrir a la humanidad, yo existo porque yo le doy alegría a la humanidad, yo les doy la música y el sexo que necesitan, no puedo hacerlo solo porque siempre me acompaña mi esposa Phaedra (Pitis su verdadero nombre) ya que ella es una pequeña diosa del amor.

Llega corriendo Pitis y le dice a su marido-Pan, los Gold Saints tienen que volver a este mundo, ellos necesitan compartir espacio con 13 chicas semi-virgenes que lloren por sus almas, pero principalmente les den amor total en su próximo juicio con los Dioses.

Pan: Y, ¿ya tienes candidatas?

Pitis: Bueno encontré a unas chicas:

La primera se llama Tamerlan, es una partera de Jamir, fue muy cercana a Aries Mu. Ella decidió ir al otro mundo con mis ninfas, así que está preparada para el sacrificio que tiene que hacer por el amor de su vida. Se encuentra ahora vigilada en mi palacio del Olimpo en los Campos Elíseos junto con las demás chicas que te mencionaré.

Mi mejor ninfa Europa está dispuesta a sacrificarse por Taurus Aldebarán, yo vi que ambos tienen sentimientos mutuos, luego nuestra hija mayor Margarite los vio muy juntos.

Hay dos gemelas llamadas Tegan y Sarah, ambas son doncellas en la casa de retiro que tenemos en New York Estados Unidos, los Hamptons, ambas están dispuestas a ir por Saga y Kanon.

Helena la florista asgardiana también está dispuesta a ir al Next Dimension. Ya envié a los abogados a que me traigan a sus hermanitos pequeños, los cuidaré como cuido a mis hijos. Ella irá con Cancer Deathmask. Me impresiona de una chica tan pura, bella y buena persona.

Yasodhara fue hace mucho tiempo descendiente directa (tataranieta) de Virgo Shijima y fue la primera esposa de Virgo Shaka después de la batalla con Cronos.

Yilin XV, descendiente de una familia acomodada china en los 5 Picos. Ella es la madre biológica de la hija de Dohko Shunrei.

Kitzzette o Ekaterina Ivanova, una chica mitad rusa mitad inglesa, es única hija de un millonario corrupto en el exilio aquí en Londres, no le gusta depender de su padre y trabajaba como stripper hasta que conoció a Milo. Ella también va ir por el al Next Dimension. Lo gracioso es que congelo todo el dinero de su familia para evitar que su padre lo gastará en cosas inútiles y en prostitutas.

Liz o Elizabeth fue una aspirante a modelo que murió en un accidente automovilístico; no sé qué pasó entre ella y Sagittarius Aioros en el inframundo, pero creo que mis ninfas dicen que fue algo demasiado fogoso.

Yoshino la próxima reencarnación de Athena en otra dimensión alterna, la tomé bajo mi tutela para evitar que los dioses quisieran matarla. Ella irá con Capricorn Shura, no sé en qué momento y bajo qué circunstancias se conocieron.

Tamara de Blue Gradd, una Princesa de rango menor del el Reino de Blue Gradd en Suecia me ha confirmado su participación en el Next Dimensión y en el juicio de los dioses, ella conoció en el pasado a Acuarius Camus. No me ha querido contar su historia.

Y por último Aisha Solberg, estudiante de Literatura en la Universidad de Asgard, su familia es una de las más poderosas de Asgard, pero sin rango real, son algo así como plebeyos con dinero. Ella irá con Pisces Aphrodite. Ambos me recuerda mucho su belleza a la belleza de la Diosa Aphrodite. No tengo idea como se conocieron, pero lo que si se es que hubo un romance entre esos dos.

Pitis: Todas ellos estarán aproximadamente una semana con sus chicas aproximadamente en este mundo para después terminar en el juicio de los Dioses, pero Kenneth cariño hay un problema…nuestra niña adoptiva que injustamente Gullinbursti Senior _(Nota de la autora, no se dice Señor, pero su palabra en Inglés es Senior, sinior se pronuncia, perdonen por no anotar el fonema para pronunciar.)_ nos quitó Lyfia representante nueva de Asgard en la tierra está realmente enamorada de Leo Aioria, pero ya se comprometió con Gullinbursti Frodi, y cariño, quiero evitar esa boda, ella es la única que puede sacrificarse por Aioria. Kenneth… ¡ayúdame a detener esa boda!

 **CAPÍTULO 2. LUNES.**

En el pueblo de Quahog, todo el mundo sabía que los vecinos del portal de El Santuario de Athena los Gold Saints habían muerto.

Meg: *Llorando* Que triste lo que les pasó.

Chris: *Llorando más fuerte* ¡Buahhh! ¡Buahhh!, ¿¡porque!?

Stewie: *Triste y con su osito Rupert* No creo poder recuperarme de su pérdida.

Mientras tanto en el teléfono Lois hablaba con una amiga de su familia Dame Phaedra Tiffany Claire De Rhodershire, nombre terrenal de la Diosa Pitis.

Lois: Entonces tus hijos menores se quedarán conmigo mientras estas en Asgard.

Phaedra: Si, muchas gracias por recibirlos en tu casa Lois. Lamento mucho darte molestias, pero estamos haciendo los trámites para quedarnos con cuatro niños asgardianos huérfanos que estaba a cargo de su hermana Helena, pero ella murió injustamente en la Guerra contra Loki.

Lois: Si pero no eres Madonna para adoptar a niños pobres asgardianos.

Phaedra: ¡Jajajajajaja!, no de todas formas, hay que tener un poco de humor en esta tragedia.

Lois: Bueno al menos los Bronze Saints han hecho que el eclipse no tape todo el sol.

Phaedra: Si, pero bueno, mañana llegarán mis hijos. Muchas gracias por todo.

Lois *ya más alegre* De nada. Cuelga el teléfono.

Peter: Lois los chicos y yo vamos a ir a la almeja peluda, no me esperes para la cena.

Lois: ¡Peter!, ¡¿cómo puedes pensar en ir a divertirte mientras todo el pueblo está de luto?!

Peter: ¡Ay Lois! Como si ellos hubiese ayudado mucho al pueblo.

Brian: Peter ellos ayudaban a muchas caridades del pueblo de manera anónima, evitaron que el alcalde Adam West gastará el dinero en cosas ridículas y el caballero Mu siempre ponía el muro de cristal entre el señor Herbert y el vestidor de los niños de la primaria.

 _Mini flashback:_

Herbert, el señor de la tercera edad John Herbert "el pervertido" se encuentra tratando de romper el muro de cristal con un martillo y no puede, tira su martillo y dice: -¡Al demonio con este muro!, mmmmmhhhh, pero ¡desde aquí todo los niños se ven sexys!

Peter: ¡Pero a mí que me importa! En eso suena el celular de Peter, contesta y dice ¡rayos!, ¡hasta también ellas! Bien Lois, espero que estés feliz pero por "respeto a Milo" las chicas no bailarán hasta que ese estúpido eclipse de sol se vaya y pase su asqueroso funeral. Quagmire me lo acaba de decir.

Brian: No las culpo, pero bueno, será mejor que vaya a ayudar a Lois con la habitación de huéspedes, los niños menores de los De Rhodershire vendrán de visita.

Peter: ¡No!, esos niños como Deathmask solo se burlan de mi gordura, y eso les agrada a los niños, ¡en especial a Meg!

Brian: MMmm, digamos que no soportas que otras personas te den tu lección.

Mientras en la prisión del Olimpo unos arrestados e inconscientes Gold Saints son vestidos con las armaduras doradas divinas por el Dios Pan quien se encuentra liberándolos, en eso llega Apolo y lo sorprende, pero Pan bloquea con su cosmo su ataque.

Apolo: Así que esa guitarra eléctrica es tu escudo.

Pan: No es mi culpa que la música te provoque ira, la música es creación 100% humana, esa es una razón para no dejar que destruyas la humanidad.

Apolo: Recuerda que eres un dios de menor importancia, un dios que tuvo que hacerse un trasplante de piernas humanas.

Pan: ¡Mira quién lo dice!, tú al igual que Madre Hera tuviste que hacerte una rinoplastia para no verte horrendo.

Apolo: Tientas tu suerte.

Pan: Jódete.

Apolo: Y bien, ¿Qué haces liberando a los prisioneros?, ¿Por qué rayos les pones sus armaduras doradas bañadas con sangre de Athena?

Pan: Y no solo es sangre de Athena, también es sangre de Pitis y de Odín.

Apolo: ¡Un similar de Padre Zeus no puede hacer eso!

Pan: claro que sí, también tienen mi sangre.

Apolo: ¡Jajajaja!, ¿Qué harás? ¿Tu súper grupo con ellos?

Pan: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Apolo: Pues porque llevas como tus asistentes a David Bowie, Prince y George Michael.

Pan: ¡Qué diablos!, ¡chicos les dije que me esperaran afuera!

George Michael: ¡Y perderme esta diversión! –lo dice mientras mira de manera morbosa a Aphrodite.

David Bowie deteniendo la mano de George Michael: ¡Se ve pero no se toca!, Athena los cuenta al final de la misión.

George Michael: ¡Ahhgg!, ¡siempre tienes que quitarle lo divertido a todo Bowie!...pero aun así te amo…pero no de una manera sexual.

David Bowie: Entiendo.

Prince: Pan, en serio, ¡ya vámonos!, ¡mi hermana y mis medios hermanos ya soltaron todo mi catálogo de videos a YouTube!

Pan: ¡Prince por última vez no voy a regresarte a la tierra para que la gente te pague por usar tu música!, ¡lo hiciste en vida, y ese no es nuestro propósito de estar aquí!

Apolo: No me digas que…

Pan: Si Asspolo _(Nota de la autora: Ass en Inglés es trasero, así que sería un juego de palabras llamado ass polo, algo así como trasero polo)_. Me llevaré a los Gold Saints de regreso a la tierra con unas chicas que están en el palacio de mi esposa. Beberán alcohol, fornicaran mucho y esas chicas estarán llorando por ellos cuando logres tu cometido de encerrarlos desnudos en una estatua gigante. Y quien sabe, puede que Odín o nuestro propio padre Zeus la destruyan y ellos y sus respectivas chicas queden con vida, y así probaremos mi esposa y yo la verdad sobre el Gold Saint prohibido…Ophiucus Odysseus… porque lo sabes Apolo, Ophiucus es el verdadero lavador de cerebros de ustedes los dioses mayores.

Apolo tapándose los oídos: ¡la, la, la, la, no oigo nada, no oigo nada, la la, la, Ophiucus Odisseus no violo a Athena en la época del mito, la, la, la, la! ¡Oye Pan ven acá!, ¡no te los puedes llevar así como así!

En ese momento Pan eleva con su cosmos a los Gold Saints con sus armaduras y se despide sacando el dedo de en medio al Dios Pan. Misma acción que repiten George Michael, Prince y David Bowie.

Después en la línea divisoria entre el Inframundo y la Tierra.

Pan: Gracias por servir de distractor a Apolo chicos.

Prince: De nada Sir Kenneth, digo Pan.

Pan: Jajajaja, llámenme como quieran. Ahora tengo que decirle a Pitis que los Gold Saints están listos, ya mande a aislar las 12 casas del Santuario de Athena, mis ninfas y las ninfas de Pitis están preparadas para que los demás caballeros no pasen a los templos. Depeche Mode y Duran Duran están con ella en el palacio de Hades haciéndole compañía en esta guerra santa, mientras los Bronze Saints tratan de llegar a los Campos Elíseos, y creo que llevan como dos semanas.

 _Mini flashback:_

Del lado izquierdo en la vasija donde se encuentra Athena se encuentra Depeche Mode (junto con ex integrantes), y del lado derecho de la vasija se encuentra Duran Duran (con ex integrante incluido).

Martin Gore: No te preocupes Athena, los Bronze Saints no tardarán en llegar.

Simon Le Bon: Si Athena, además tus Gold Saints hicieron un buen trabajo en Asgard.

Depeche Mode y Duran Duran: ¡Resiste Athena!

En la Mansión de Pitis en el Olimpo las chicas ya estaban listas, vestidas con vestidos de noche lujosos, listas con maletas donde tenían ropa interior sexy, algunos sex toys, Kitzzette la ex stripper decía a todas:

Kitzzette: Bueno si vamos a hacerlo con nuestros chicos hagámoslo bien, aunque yo hubiese preferido llevar un vestido más corto.

Princesa Tamara de Blue Gradd: No seas tan vulgar Kitzzette y ten más clase.

Pitis: Ya chicas, ya no peleen, ahora le explicare que pasará, yo las enviaré a cada una a su respectiva templo ateniense. No se preocupen por las cosas como las comidas y todo lo demás las ninfas sin sexualidad se encargaran de los alimentos, bebidas y limpieza. Yilin, me temo que no estarás con tu niña Shunrei, seria doloroso ver a sus padres reunidos pero listos para la muerte. En fin. Pero primero nos trasladaremos al jardín de los Griffin. Margarite Elisa Candice De Rhodershire, primogénita, ¿tus hermanos ya están?

Margarite: Si mamá ya están con los Griffin.

Phaedra: Ok, entonces aborden los carruajes, ¡vamos chicas no tenemos tiempo!, ehh. Liz, cariño, tu iras conmigo, Aioros y tu cumplirán su fantasía en Asgard.

Liz: Dame Phaedra, no sé si sirvo para los tríos. En especial si son chica, chica y chico.

Phaedra o Pitis: Si lo harás bien. Otra cosa chicas, en Quahog donde está el portal del Santuario, se hará un anuncio muy importante que involucra a Asgard y Santuario una vez más.

Ninfa Europa: ¿Otra vez los Gold Saints van a luchar contra Loki y Asgard?

Pitis: No exactamente todos los Gold Saints, pero no te preocupes no habrá violencia, pero es un asunto entre Aioria y Lyfia.

Europa: Pero tenía entendido que esa chica se va a casar.

Aisha: ¡Uff y con ese pesado de Frodi!

Helena: Desgraciadamente.

Europa: ¿Ustedes lo conocen?

Aisha y Helena: ¡Siii!,

Helena: No es buena persona, es un snob y clasista.

Aisha: Peor que clasista. ¡Se cree mucho porque su familia es parte de la nobleza asgardiana! El hombre aunque entreno no es muy buena persona. Escuchaba decir a las amigas de mi madre que Frodi fue al Eton College y allí consumía drogas y fue novio de la hija de Bob Geldof, Peaches Geldof, pero que la dejó por sus problemas con la heroína. Además dicen que tiene un amigo que cuando está con el Frodi consume alcohol y drogas.

Pitis: Eso al menos es light, a mí su padre me quitó la custodia de Lyfia. Hace mucho tiempo fuimos amigos de los padres de Lyfia cuando éramos jóvenes, los señores murieron en un accidente de carretera y nosotros quedamos a cargo de Lyfia, pero el señor Gullinbursti no le gustaba que tuviéramos no solo más dinero que ellos, sino que también que tenemos muchos amigos dentro de la industria musical que son famosos y que hemos ayudado a que progresen musical y económicamente, dejen las drogas y el alcohol. Pero eso no lo vio jamás con buenos ojos y uso nuestra profesión en nuestra contra al decirle a la Corte Asgardiana que exponíamos a la niña a personas mayores con problemas de drogas, a pesar de que ya teníamos a Margarite nos la quitaron y solo la veíamos en vacaciones de Navidad y en tiempos de escuela, ya que nosotros pagamos todos los gastos de Lyfia, sin olvidar que le teníamos que dar una pensión mensual a Gullinbursti Clan. Cuando el señor Gullinbursti murió y su hijo Frodi fue ascendido a Dios Guerrero de Asgard, jamás autorizo a que Lyfia estudiara una carrera importante más que ser doncella y sirvienta en su mansión. Por su cosmos puedo sentir que ella no está enamorada de Frodi.

Margarite: Bueno vayamos con los Griffin y chicas, ¡basta de querer llorar!, o si no se van a arruinar el maquillaje que les hicieron las ninfas para ustedes.

Mientras en el jardín trasero de los Griffin, toda la familia estaba a fuera esperando lo que los chicos De Rhodershire les decían mientras comían hamburguesas y hot dogs a la parrilla. Los chicos De Rhodershire se llamaban el Honorable Alexander Stephen Druida De Rhodershire de tan solo 16 años; segundo heredero del poder del Dios Pan, y junto con ella, su hermanita de tan solo 3 años, la pequeña Siobhan Marie Claire, tercera heredera del poder del Dios Pan.

Peter: Bueno chicos, sus hamburguesas y hot dogs ya están. A la vez les aventaba de mala manera el plato a los chicos.

Alexander: Gracias señor Griffin, pero mis padres dicen que se llevara una sorpresa en unos 5 segundos.

Siobhan: ¡Hay maneras de entregar la comida gordo! Más bien que se ahora hermanito.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y la gente del pueblo se fue acercando

Unos carruajes llegaron, y fueron bajando las doncellas que darían su amor y lágrimas a los Gold Saints en el Next Dimension:

Quagmire: Guiguiri, dice esto mientras les toma fotos con sus celulares de ver lo hermosas que están. Trata de acercase a Kitzzette en particular, y lo impiden las ninfas soldado al decirle – ¡si no quieres que el guiguiri de tu entrepierna sea historia mantente alejado de ellas!

Quagmire: Esta bien, está bien….quieres hacerlo conmigo.

Ninfa soldado: Solo si te pones una vagina de plástico en tu rostro quizá tengamos acción muñecote. Esa respuesta pone asustado a Quagmire.

La plática fue interrumpida por un golpe de luz dorada que cayó junto con Sir Kenneth o el Dios Pan. Y de esa luz salieron 13 caballeros dorados.

Stewie emocionado y saltando: ¡Rupert!, ¡son ellos!, ¡son ellos!

Meg: ¡Si lo son!

Pan: ¡Así es, han vuelto a la vida, pero por unos pocos días antes de que comience el Next Dimension!

Gold Saints y Chicas: ¡USTEDES! E inmediatamente se abrazaron, estaban cada uno a punto de besar a su chica (excepto Aioria, porque no estaba Lyfia) cuando la Tv gigante con Noticias del Canal 5 reportó:

Tom Tuker: ¡Estas son noticias de último minuto! Joyce no se encuentra conmigo debido a que le llego la menstruación y estará de insoportable esta semana. En Asgard Noruega Hilda de Polaris saldrá por un momento del poder debido a que se encuentra en recuperación de una extraña enfermedad, el nuevo gobernante temporal de Asgard será Gullinbursti Frodi Dios Guerrero de Odín, Dios de Asgard y también líder de los Odin's God Warriors. Vamos con nuestro corresponsal en Noruega Morten Hackket. Morten de aspecto rubio y guapo dice a la cámara…

Morten: Así es Tom, Lady Hilda no ha sido dada de alta todavía de su extraña enfermedad, a la vez un templo de arquitectura griega ha aparecido cerca del Palacio del Valhala y se encuentra custodiado por soldados muy agresivos.

*Aparece en el video las ninfas soldado de Pitis que dicen- ¡lárgate de aquí!-mientras golpean la cámara*.

Morten: Interrumpo el video reportaje ya que el nuevo gobernante de Asgard Gullinbursti Frodi dirá un anuncio importante.

Frodi en conferencia de prensa: Quiero agradecer a todos los periodistas que están aquí en el palacio y quiero decir que sustituiré a Lady Hilda con honor y cumpliendo al pie de la letra las leyes asgardianas. También quiero anunciar que este viernes por la noche me casaré con la nueva representante de nuestro dios Odín Lady Lyfia, ¡pasa Lyfia y presume tu anillo de compromiso!

La cámara enfoca a Lyfia con una sonrisa de lo más triste, y sin emoción alguna pone a la vista de las cámaras un anillo plateado con una piedra azul amatista y arriba del anillo en pequeño relieve el escudo de la casa Gullinbursti.

Morten: ¡Pero qué bello anillo felicidades Lord Frodi! El pueblo de Asgard no podría estar en mejores manos.

Todos voltean a ver a Aioria, el sorprendido dice:

Aioria: ¡No, no, NOOOOOOO!

 **CAPITULO 3. MARTES.**

En el patio de los Griffin, Aioria empezó a tirar y golpear todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Mort Goldman: ¡Oh por Dios!, tendré que sacar la reserva de cremas para quemaduras, ¡no Aioria destruyo mi lentes de sol geniales y baratos!

Peter y su familia y sus invitados escondidos: ¡Ohh por Dios! No lo veía así de enojado desde que le avente el cadáver de nuestro anterior perro Chester a su templo.

Lois: ¡Peter, me dijiste que enterraste a Chester!

Peter: ¡Ups!, ¡y a buena hora que confías en mí! Mientras se mantienen escondidos junto con sus hijos de la ira de Aioria.

Aioria lanza un golpe de cosmos a la casa de Cleveland Brown que causa su destrucción.

Cleveland adentro de la bañera: ¡No, no, no, no!, ¡AHHHHGGGG!- La bañera se rompe en su cabeza. -¿Alguno de los Gold Saints podría pasarme la toalla que está arriba por favor?- Virgo Shaka le pasa la toalla usando el cosmos y Cleveland dice- Gracias.

Aioros: ¡Calma Aioria!, los vecinos no merecen que te desquites con ellos.

Stewie: ¡Nah!, yo quería que su cosmo destruyera la casa de esa perra de Olivia.

Brian: Si Aioria, porque no te calmas un poco y piensas que hacer. Además por la tele se vio que la cara de Lyfia no era de felicidad precisamente.

Stewie: Si precisamente no tiene ese brillo que tienen las novias. Se podría decir que es una novia triste.

Peter: Si, porque no te relajas y tomas una cerveza.

Aioria golpeando a Peter, levantándolo y ahorcándolo: ¡Sabes que a mí no me gusta beber innecesariamente Griffin!

Peter con cara de miedo: Si, Siii, lo sé, ¡solo lo decía por cortesía! *se pone a llorar*.

Deathmask comentando a Helena y a la vez abrazándola: No veía al señor de la grasa Peter Griffin llorar así desde que se inyectó el gen gay.

Lois: Y ¿qué harás Aioria?

Aioria: Señor Griffin iré a mi templo a pensar.

Sir Kenneth: No te quiero interrumpir, pero si quieres mañana me voy a Asgard con mi esposa y mi hija mayor. Mis hijos menores no quieren ir a Asgard.

Alexander: Si, Frodi se pone de insoportable con lo del Eton College.

Aioria: ¿Tú vas a esa escuela?

Alexander: ¡Tengo que!, al menos gano dinero vendiendo pornografía de lesbianas a esos snobs. ¡Pero voy a la Preparatoria Pública No. 1 y a Eton College!

Stewie: ¿Qué tan snobs son allí, como en Dowton Abbey?

Siobhan: No precisamente bebe Stewie, de hecho todos los hombres de Dowton Abbey son más machos que los de Eton College.

Stewie: ¡Uhhhggg!

Aioria: Y Frodi ¿iba allí?

Alexander: ¡Si señor!, era la estrella en los deportes de combate, por eso se hizo pesado.

Meg: ¡Miren la TV!, todavía van a hablar sobre Asgard.

Todos voltean a la TV donde aparece el alcalde y tío de los chicos Griffin Adam West.

Adam West: El jueves y el miércoles tendremos la visita oficial solo de Gullinbursti Frodi para nombrar a Quahog y a Asgard como ciudades hermanas.

Sir Kenneth: ¿Vienes conmigo a Asgard en mi avión privado Aioria? Creo que te convendría.

Aioria: Esta bien. Necesito hablar con Lyfia urgentemente.

Sir Kenneth: ¡Así se habla león dorado! Nos iremos mañana a primera hora, tu hermano y su chica vienen con nosotros.

Aioros: Si.

Sir Kenneth: Pero primero el resto de los Gold Saints junto con sus chicas son llevados dentro de una burbuja de luz y escoltados por ninfas a sus respectivos templos. Lo que paso después fue que cada uno hizo el amor con su amada. Y solo Deathmask y Helena lo hacían sin protección.

Mientras tanto en Asgard, en el palacio de Valhala:

Dame Phaedra: ¿Seguro te gusta este vestido blanco y sin escote?

Lady Margarite: ¡Si Lyfia! Se ve como de abuela victoriana.

Lyfia: Es que ese vestido lo escogió más la señora Gullinbursti, la madre de Frodi. Es una señora un tanto conservadora.

Dame Phaedra en voz baja: ¡Si claro conservadora!, si la perra engaño a su marido con Mick Jagger, Bryan Ferry, Steven Tyler, Julian Cassablancas, Billy Idol y Anthony Kiedis.

Lyfia: Disculpe Dame Phaedra, ¿Qué dijo?

Dame Phaedra: ¡Ahh nada cariño! Sonríe y luego voltea. Lyfia ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta personal?

Lyfia: ¡Claro Dame Phaedra!

Dame Phaedra: ¿Tú amas a Frodi?

Lyfia: Bueno…pues yo le estoy agradecida, y aunque no lo ame ahora, el tiempo me hará amarlo.

Lady Margarite: ¡Ay Lyfia!, ¡Aioria regresó temporalmente de la muerte y tu como tonta aquí comprometiéndote por nada!

Lyfia: ¡Aioria regreso!, ¡Oh no! Se va a su habitación a encerrar y empieza a llorar a mares por su suerte.

Señora Gullinbursti: Disculpe que me entrometa Dame Phaedra, pero ¿Quién es Aioria?

Lady Margarite: Es el hombre que salvo a Asgard del Falso Dios Loki y el verdadero amor de Lyfia. Además con él Lyfia perdió su virginidad.

Dame Phaedra: ¡Margarite!

Lady Margarite: Si lo sé, me voy a mi cuarto, ¡me da asco esta porquería de boda!

Dame Phaedra se le queda mirando con sonrisa fingida a la señora Gullinbursti: Perdónela, todos estamos muy nerviosos por la boda.

Dentro de la habitación, Lyfia se encontraba muy triste, y lloraba a mares mientras sonaba la música de su biblioteca de iTunes y se decía. – Aioria, de verdad te amo, pero sé que la muerte te volverá a arrancar de mi lado, y no podría soportarlo más. Y Lyfia lloró y lloró hasta caer dormida.

Afuera de la sala Frodi le preguntó a una sirvienta si Lyfia estaba lista para ir al teatro, cenar y a recibir en la pista del pueblo el avión privado de su mejor amigo del Eton College.

Sirvienta: Lo siento señor Frodi, pero la señorita Lyfia ya acaba de dormirse y no podrá acompañarlo a sus actividades.

Frodi: Esta bien, pero ¿sacaste de la habitación de la señorita Lyfia lo que te pedí?

Sirvienta: Si señor, aquí está- La sirvienta le muestra el collar que Aioria le regaló a Lyfia en su despedida.

Frodi lo toma y dice: –Gracias, puedes retirarte-. La sirvienta se retira, Frodi toma su copa de vino y avienta el collar a las llamas de la chimenea y al mismo tiempo dice. – Yo gané Aioria, te agradezco el salvar a Asgard, pero lo que nunca te perdonaré es haberme quitado el amor de Lyfia, no solo eso, sino que ¡tuviste la osadía de acostarte con ella! ¡Púdrete en el infierno!

 **CAPITULO 4. MIÉRCOLES.**

Los Griffin junto con los De Rhodershire fueron directo al aeropuerto de Rhode Island Estados Unidos en la pista privada en donde encontraron a Aioria, Aioros y Liz esperándolos en el jet privado De Rhodershire llamado Grupie y pintado con un pin up del artista visual Vargas.

Meg: Papá ¿Por qué vamos con los De Rhodershire a Asgard?

Peter: ¡Nah!, necesitan testigos para lo de la adopción de cuatro niños y aparte vamos a ver si te adoptan.

Lois: ¡Peter!

Stewie: Me levante muy temprano para esto. Más vale que la aeromoza tenga mi café favorito y un poco de chocolate caliente para mí.

Chris: Brian, ¿crees que me pueda llevar nieve de Asgard?

Brian: No creo que sea buena idea Chris.

Sir Kenneth: Bueno familias, vamos a abordar mi jet privado para Asgard, como tiene el principio de lo que fue el avión Concorde llegaremos en menos de dos horas.

Alexander: Oye papá, ¿y cómo se llaman los niños que van a hacer nuestros hermanitos?

Siobhan: ¡Sí!

Sir Kenneth: ¡Jumm!, déjame recordar, Bueno hay una niña de 12 años que se llama Dagna, un niño de 11 años llamado Halvard, una niña como de 4 años llamada Bera y un niño como de 3 años llamado Oleif. Todos son hermanitos de Helena la florista que es novia de Cancer Deathmask. Tu madre aparte de ir a "ayudar" a Lyfia con su "boda" fue a arreglar la adopción de esos niños en Asgard, y como solo falta mi firma ya podrán ser nuestros antes de que sean huérfanos propiedad del festival de Coachella.

Ya dentro del avión, recibieron las instrucciones de la azafata.

Azafata Patsy: ¡Hola Sir Kenneth!- Le da un beso en la mejilla-, hola niños –Le da besos en la mejilla a todos los niños, incluso a Meg-. Bueno ahora se explicare las instrucciones de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, el piloto será el señor Glen Quagmire. Ahora hare mi número sexy para explicarles cómo ponerse el…

Aioria: ¡Quieres solo explicar sin cantar y sin mover el trasero!

Azafata Patsy: ¡pero…pero…!-llorando-, ¡buaahh! ¡Sir Kenneth, el Gold Saint me gritoneo!

Sir Kenneth: Bueno, Bueno, hagamos esto. Los que no quieren que la azafata baile sexy para explicar las medidas de seguridad se sientan en el lado de Aioria. Los que quieran que la azafata haga el baile sexy se sientan de mi lado. En ese momento todos los tripulantes del avión se van del lado de Sir Kenneth.

Aioria: ¡Aioros!

Aioros: Perdón hermanito, pero es inevitable.

Azafata Patsy: ¡Muy bien! ¡Comenzamos la canción! Pone una especie de canción infantil, empieza a mover su trasero en ese uniforme ajustado y canta: ¶ponernos el cinturón de seguridad para el despegue y aterrizaje, si nos caemos al mar usar la máscara de oxígeno, podemos quitarnos el cinturón cuando estemos al aire, y gracias por atender las medidas de seguridad.¶

Ya en el avión…

Peter: ¿Ya llegamos a Asgard?

Sir Kenneth: No.

Peter: ¿Ya llegamos a Asgard?

Sir Kenneth: No.

Peter: ¿Ya llegamos a Asgard?

Sir Kenneth: No.

Peter: ¿Ya llegamos a Asgard?

Sir Kenneth: No.

Peter: ¿Ya llegamos a Asgard?

Sir Kenneth: No.

Aioria: Peter, si vuelves a decir que si ya llegamos a Asgard ¡juro que te mataré en este mismo instante!

Peter: Perdón señor Aioria.

Mientras tanto en Asgard en la pista de aterrizaje, otro jet privado llegaba, descendió del un chico como de 23 años, trajeado bajaba y saludaba a su viejo amigo del Eton College:

Albert: Frodi…

Frodi: Albert… ¡hijo de la gran puta, ¿Cómo has estado?!

Albert: Pues haciendo riquezas ¡maldito perro! Ambos ríen, y se van a platicar dentro de la oficina del señor Frodi.

Ya dentro de la oficina, se encontraban bebiendo buen whisky se ponían al corriente.

Albert: La verdad no pensé que llegaras a tener cierto poder en Asgard Frodi, es que eres demasiado sincero…pero en fin. ¿Ya están listas tus maletas para irnos a tu despedida de soltero en las Vegas?

Frodi: Si ya casi, pero primero tenemos que pasar por ese pueblo de mierda llamado Quahog donde el idiota alcalde West y yo firmaremos protocolos de amistad y toda esa mierda diplomática.

Albert: Oye Frodi, ¿y podre tener preferencia aquí en Asgard?, tú sabes, negocios y toda esa mierda.

Frodi: No dudes con ello, yo me encargaré de conversar con Lyfia para ello. Además será mi esposa.

Albert: ¡Quien iba a decir que te casarías con una doncella!, conociendo a tu madre la idea no le ha de ver agradado del todo.

Frodi: Si solo fuese doncella tendrías razón, pero no me importa. Tú sabes que he estado enamorado de Lyfia desde que era adolescente. Además alguien tiene que consolarla desde que su ex novio murió.

Albert: ¿Lyfia tuvo un novio?

Frodi: Si, pero no quiero hablar de eso. Pero lo importante es que Aioria está bien muerto.

Albert: Jajajajaja, en eso tienes razón. Oye Frodi recuerdas que esa vez que estábamos en los dormitorios y…

 _Flashback:_

 _Año 2005. Eton College, Cambridge United Kingdom._ _Mayo._

Un nuevo año está por concluir en el Eton College, una preparatoria prestigiosa de la Universidad de Cambridge, donde solo asisten hijos de hombres adinerados, poderosos, con poder político, diplomáticos, hijos de estrellas de rock, etc. Una revista Q Magazine tiene en portada al grupo Depeche Mode y aquel entonces nuevo álbum llamado Playing The Angel, es el especial de música electrónica de la Q. Adentro de sus páginas se encuentra un reportaje de 2 páginas sobre Duran Duran, su reunión y como su disco y gira Astronaut y "Astronaut Tour" patearon traseros electrónicos ese año.

Un adolescente rico, inteligente, hijo de una aristocrática familia de Asgard con relaciones familiares con dos familias aristocráticas y poderosas de Reino Unido (Los Rhodershire y los _Christabel Windsor, primos hermanos de la Reina Isabel II)_ y con un entrenamiento que supera a todo el club de deportes de Eton; Frodi de Gullingbursti llega a su habitación del internado para tomar un baño y leer su revista Q, Frodi pensaba... -¡jum! Y pensar que mi familia conoce a estos weyes-. _(Nota de la autora: Weyes o dudes, como sería su traducción al inglés)_. Entro a su cuarto y olía a marihuana, Frodi pensó; -¡oh no!, ¡este pendejo de Albert ya compró droga de nuevo!

Frodi: Albert, si vas a fumar mota _(Nota de la autora weed es mota en el argot anglosajón o del Inglés, mota es igual a marihuana.)_ ¡Al menos te hubieses esperado hasta la noche!

Albert: ¡Ah! Mi querido Frodi, ¡yo puedo hacer lo que quiera en esta puta escuela!, recuerda que mi papá y el tuyo son parte del fideicomiso de Becas de Cambridge, así que ¡puedo fumar mota, coger con putas y golpear a quien sea!

Frodi: Si, pero al menos se discreto.

Albert: ¡Ha! ¡Tonterías!

Frodi: Oye al menos dame algo de mota, ¡necesito relajarme después de mis entrenamientos!

Albert: ¡Por lo menos báñate ojete!

Frodi: ¡Ja!, -y luego le da una fumada al cigarro-.

Albert: Oye Frodi, ¿porque no saliste de nuevo con la hija de Geldof?

Frodi: ¿Te refieres a Peaches?, no solo nos acostamos y ya. Todos saben que esa puta consume heroína a niveles altos. ¡No quiero morirme de sida!, ¡¿quieres que sea el primer God Warrior de Asgard con sida?!

Albert: ¡Jajaja!, te comprendo wey. Al menos pasa la revista, ¡huy!, ¡¿has visto a las viejas de estos dos weyes?!- Albert señalando a Dave Gahan y Andy Fletcher- ¡esas viejas están bien _milf (Nota de la autora MILF o Mom I'd Like to Fuck del argót de la pornografía es señora madura, de los 40 o 50 años que se ve bonita, bella, sexy y experimentada en las relaciones sexuales.)_ , ¡no sé cómo esos weyes tienen suerte para tener todas las noches para cogerse esos culos!

Frodi: ¡Tu solo piensas en culos!, yo solo pienso en alguien especial.

Albert: ¿Te refieres a tu made _(Nota de la autora: made es igual a sirvienta, pero en otros contextos es doncella)_ adoptada por los Rhodershire de pelo azul?, ¿te refieres a esa puta?

Frodi: ¡No le digas puta a Lyfia!

Albert: Esta bien, ¡está bien!, fúmate uno más, para que no te enojes, hay cerveza en el refrigerador, oye Lyfia tiene suerte, la esposa de Sir Kenneth De Rhodershire le paga la escuela y todo lo que necesite; los 3 hijos de los Rhodershire la quieren como una hermana mayor, es hermosa, los Rhodershire son aristocráticos, multimillonarios y son amigos de todos esos weyes anunciados en la portada de la Q Magazine. Incluso, ¿sabías que el puto de Sir Kenneth es el ingeniero de sonido de todos los putos discos de Depeche Mode y de Duran Duran?

Frodi: No, no lo sabía.

Albert: Si Frodi, ese wey los conoce desde 1981.

Frodi: Jaja, muy gracioso.

Albert: ¡Mira Frodi, lo que salió en el The Sun!, una foto de la página 3 donde la modelo se parece a Lyfia,

Frodi: ¡Dámela!

Albert: ¡Oye si te la vas a jalar que sea en el baño!, ¡da asco ver tu semen manchando mis revistas!

Frodi: ¡Ya cállate!, -dice Frodi metiéndose a duchar con la página 3 del The Sun, donde la modelo se parece a Lyfia, mientras su amigo Albert (de cabello rubio-café, alto, blanco, ojos negros e hijo de un multimillonario no aristócrata ingles) se prepara un cigarro de marihuana más.

 _Fin del Flashback._

Una sirvienta viene de prisa junto con soldados, avisándole que un Jet de De Rhodershire aterrizará pronto. El avión llega a su destino gracias al piloto Quagmire donde le dice a la azafata Patsy si quiere hacerlo en la nieve, la azafata dice sí, pero que tiene que poner el jacuzzi a punto de ebullición. De repente baja un tripulante…

Frodi: ¡Que!, ¡pero tú estás muerto!

Aioria: No del todo, dime, ¿Dónde está Lyfia?

Albert: ¡Preguntar por la prometida de mi mejor amigo es tener huevos!

Frodi: ¡Cállate Aioria!, ¡ella ahora es mía! ¡¿Por qué no te largas al infierno a pudrirte?!

Aioria: Porque vine por Lyfia imbécil.

Ambos se prepararan para luchar. Mientras Peter y su demás familia empiezan a ver el combate con interés…

Peter: ¡Bah!, ¡sabía que debía ir a apostar!

 _Mini flashback:_

Peter Griffin se encuentra en un centro de apuestas en Las Vegas Nevada Estados Unidos, allí se anuncia la pelea entre Leo Aioria y Gullinbursti Frodi, Peter Griffin va directo a la taquilla y le dice al tipo que anota su apuesta. ¡Rápido, todo mi dinero a Aioria!

De regreso a la pista…

Frodi: ¡Ponte en guardia caballero de Athena!

Aioria: ¡Será fácil jabalí!

Ambos empiezan a pelear y a chocar sus cosmos, ninguno cae, mientras en la oficina del Representante de Odín, Lyfia entra buscando su pendiente que le regaló Aioria, en ese momento ve el pendiente ya quemado junto a la ceniza de la madera, lo recoge y eso la empuja a pensar en un plan.

De regreso a la batalla, esta continua provocando que toda la gente asustada abandone la pista a un lugar seguro, Peter pensaba que su batalla con Ernie el Pollo Gigante era un juego de niños al ver como ambos caballeros se golpeaban muy fuerte y muy rápido y ninguno de ellos parecía ceder hasta que una figura femenina puso una barrera entre ambos.

Polaris Hilda: ¡Basta!, somos aliados entre el Santuario de Athena y Asgard, ¡no debemos pelear así!

Frodi: Mil perdones Lady Hilda… pero este Gold Saint me estuvo jodiendo.

Aioria: ¡Más cuidado con tus palabras Frodi!

Aioros: Lady Hilda lamento mucho lo que ha pasado.

Hilda: Lo sé, pero bueno… acercándose ella y Liz de manera muy coqueta y con voz sexy…Liz y yo tenemos una sorpresa para ti Aioros.

Quagmire: ¡Que suerte!

Hilda: Pero en fin, Aioria puedes buscar a Lyfia, y tu Frodi, ¿no tienes que atender a tu mejor amigo?

Frodi con cara de tragándose su enojo: ¡Si Lady Hilda! Caminando hacia Aioria, le dice…-Más vale que no se te ocurra pasarte de listo con Lyfia.

Aioria con mirada retadora: ¡Hey Frodi!

Frodi se voltea a verlo y le dice: ¡Que quieres imbécil!

Aioria: Me cogí a Lyfia.

Frodi se le queda mirando feo, pero no puede propinarle un golpe debido a que Lady Hilda detuvo el cosmo de Frodi.

Peter a su familia y a la familia De Rhodershire: Bueno todos, vamos con Aioria a buscar a la tal Lyfia.

Lois: ¡Es Lady Lyfia grosero! Acto seguido lo golpea con la revista.

Mientras en la habitación de Lady Lyfia, ella se enteró de que Aioria estaba aquí por medio de Lady Margarite, así que se puso un vestido rosado en strappless, zapatillas rosas, y decidió recibir así a Aioria, a la vez hablar sobre su decisión de casarse con Frodi y lo que ahora piensa de Frodi.

Lady Phaedra: Ahora que sabes lo que pasará en el Next Dimension Lyfia, ¿estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?

Lyfia: Si, ya mande a las doncellas a que empaquen todas mis cosas. Pero ¿Cómo distraeremos a la madre de Frodi?

Margarite: No hay problema con ello, ya le puse los somníferos a su té. Se oye un ruido y ven a la señora Gullinbursti desmayada.

Phaedra: ¡Ja!, lo que no le hizo Bill Cosby a esta perra traidora en el pasado, ¡ahora mi hija se lo hace!, bueno pero sin la violación.

Margarite: ¡Mamá tengo novio!

Phaedra: ¡Perdón bebé!, pero ya vinieron nuestros invitados al palacio.

Sir Kenneth: ¡Hola esposa!, si ya vine con invitados.

Phaedra: Bueno, demos de comer a nuestros invitados, y dejemos a Aioria y Lyfia hablando en la sala.

Chris: ¡Sí! Comida asgardiana.

Phaedra: Jajajaja, si Chris, vamos todos. Por cierto cariño, ¿no venían contigo Saggitarius Aioros y Liz?

Sir Kenneth: Si, pero al parecer Lady Hilda se los llevó a esa especia de palacio ateniense que está arriba de este palacio.

Y mientras ambas familias comían a la manera asgardiana, Peter bebía la cerveza asgardiana junto con Brian. Aioria y Lyfia platicaban de sus cosas:

Aioria: Y ¿Por qué te quieres casar con Frodi?

Lyfia: Bueno, en si lo sentía más como un compromiso, pero no lo amo, y sabes porque…*de pronto su cara se puso roja* porque yo todavía te amo, ¡no puedo olvidar las noches en el hotel!, ¡perdóname Aioria!

Aioria: Lyfia…no sé qué pensar, yo también te amo, y créeme, no has hecho nada nada malo. Pero quiero que vengas conmigo a mi Templo de Leo, y a la vez quiero que estés conmigo en el Next Dimensión, donde los Dioses nos juzgarán por destruir el muro de los lamentos y…

Lyfia: No me digas más Aioria. De repente ambos amantes se acercan y empiezan a besarse románticamente, tranquilo, y sin prisa, se separan por falta de oxígeno, y después le avisa la sirvienta a Lyfia que las maletas ya están listas, así que el cosmos de Dame Phaedra les envía un portal directo al templo de Leo, a la vez que las cosas de Lyfia son cargadas por las ninfas sin sexualidad. Antes de irse Lyfia avienta el anillo de compromiso a la chimenea y allí el anillo se consume y se trasladan al templo de Leo.

Aioria: ¿Por qué aventaste ese anillo a la chimenea?

Lyfia: ¡Porque Frodi destruyo mi regalo! –Le enseña el pendiente que le regalo quemado, a la vez Aioria enfurece.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de estilo griego dos mujeres Hilda de Polaris y Liz empiezan a besar muy efusivamente a Aioros en la boca…

Aioros: Chicas, por favor, creo que se están precipitando no lo creen.

Liz: No lo creo Aioros, además nos deseas a las dos ¿no es así?

Hilda: Si, además estamos muy deseosas de ti…

En ese momento ambas se quitan su ropa y revelan su lencería, ambas usan corsets negros, negligees negros con tangas negras, y medias negras y zapatillas plateadas y ambas empiezan a besar muy eróticamente a Aioros, Aioros no puede controlarse y de repente sale su miembro muy erecto, duro, y con las venas resaltadas, ambas empiezan a besarlo, a acariciarlo, a juguetear con su miembros, ambas usan su lengua.

Aioros: ¡Oh por Zeus!-en ese momento agarra a Liz y empieza a chupar su sexo, a juguetear con la lengua su vagina, y empieza a estimular el clítoris, lo que hace que Liz se venga rápido.- Liz ahora te toca chuparlo todo mientras Lady Hilda venga aquí. Acto seguido la desnuda y empieza a hacer el mismo cullingus a Hilda, a la vez de que Liz está masturbándose mientras le hace una felación a Aioros, los tres se vienen a la vez…

Aioros, Liz y Hilda: ¡AHHHHGGGG!

Liz: Aioros, te veniste mucho. – se pasa un dedo y prueba el semen de Aioros, luego se acerca Hilda a besar a Liz, acto seguido Hilda desnuda a Liz, y ambas enfrente de Aioros empiezan a masturbarse lo cual hace que vuelva la erección de Aioros.

Aioros: ¡Vengan nenas!, ¿Por qué lo hacen?

Liz: Yo solo cumplo tus deseos.

Hilda: A la vez de que te lo mereces por salvar a tu diosa.

Después de esa respuesta Aioros se termina de desnudar y a la vez pone a Liz abajo y a Hilda arriba desnudas y empieza a penetrarlas primero Liz, luego Hilda, a la vez acaricia sus senos, las masturba, ellas le hacen la felación, ellas se masturban con un dildo para lesbianas y a la vez Aioros se masturba viéndolas, luego las vuelve a penetrar por la vagina y usando el culito de ambas y se desatan los gemidos e improperios y así estarán un buen rato. Mientras tanto en el Santuario de Athena, Gemini Saga tira su copa de vino al sentir el candente cosmos de Aioros y que está con dos chicas…

Saga: ¡Hijo de puta!

Tegan: ¡No critiques ni juzgues y mucho menos envidies a Aioros por tener un trio sorpresa! ¡Tú ya tuviste tu harén!

De regreso a Asgard, los Griffin y los De Rhodershire comían mientras los chicos jugaban con la comida, comentaban anécdotas graciosas de sus padres y hablaban de cosas que había en internet y les explicaban sobre el Next Dimension, los adultos comentaban.

Sir Kenneth: ¿Podría hacerme ese favor Peter?

Peter: ¡¿Cómo quiere que le haga ese favor si Aioria se acaba de ir sin llevarnos a casa con el portal?!

Lois: En eso mi esposo tiene razón.

Dame Phaedra: Lo del portal y el regreso a su casa nos encargaremos nosotros, pero por favor señor Peter ¡hágalo por Lyfia y Aioria!

Lois: Pensándolo bien tienen razón Peter, le has hecho muchas maldades a Aioria y ya es tiempo de que compenses ese karma que tienes con él.

Peter: ¡Esta bien lo haré!, y lo quiero hacer para no sentirme mal de Aioria. Arruinaré la despedida de soltero de Frodi. Necesito que sus soldados me traigan a mis amigos ahora mismo. Y mucho alcohol y cerveza y dinero para Las Vegas. Tu Lois encárgate de que Aioria y Lyfia estén haciéndome un sobrino y un compañerito de juegos para Stewie. ¡Pronto! Por cierto, ¿Qué le está haciendo Bill Cosby a la mamá de Frodi?

En ese momento para evitar más problemas Sir Kenneth inmoviliza y deja paralizado a Bill Cosby.

 **CAPITULO 5. JUEVES.**

En Asgard Noruega, fueron traídos de emergencia Glen Quagmire, Joe Swanson y Cleveland Brown.

Joe: Déjame entender Peter, ¿vamos a ir a las Vegas a arruinar la noche de soltero de Gullinbursti Frodi? ¿Y por eso llevo esta cámara digital?

Peter: Así es Joe, caballeros todos ustedes están invitados, todos de alguna manera somos expertos el alcohol y drogas que inmovilizan la voluntad, por ejemplo Sir Kenneth inmovilizó y ya dejó ciego a Bill Cosby.

Bill Cosby: ¡Qué bien!, ¡ya no me podrán llevar a la cárcel!, pero ¡ya mi carrera está destruida!

Cleveland: Bueno adelante vamos a subirnos al avión del chico rico.

Joe: Además la visita de Frodi al pueblo se canceló por parte del Alcalde West debido a que Sean Penn está tratando de rehabilitar del alcohol a Johnny Deep.

Aioros, Liz e Hilda: ¡Me vengo! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! – Todos empiezan a voltear para el techo.

Peter: ¿¡Que rayos fue eso?!

En la pista:

Albert: Bueno yo ya estoy listo para Las Vegas.

Frodi: Ya estoy listo.

Peter: Y no llevarnos a nosotros.

Albert: ¿No ibas con el idiota de Aioria?

Peter: Si, pero yo soy su vecino entre el portal del Santuario y Quahog.

Quagmire: Además si dejas que guiemos tu diversión, podremos contarte cosas de Aioria.

Cleveland: Si amigo, por ejemplo cuando era adolescente lo ahogamos en el pozo del pueblo.

Joe: Si, o que ¿no tienes las bolas para llevarnos a tu fiesta?

Frodi: Esta bien, vengan y cuéntenos todo.

Y así fue su viaje de Asgard Noruega a Las Vegas Nevada en un jet con motor de concorde en dos horas. Mientras tanto de regreso en el portal, los De Rhodershire junto con sus nuevos hijos adoptivos los hermanitos de Helena y los Griffin regresaron junto con el equipaje de Lyfia y llegaron al templo de Leo.

Lyfia: Muchas gracias por acompañarnos.

Lois: De nada Lyfia, pero bueno, los dejamos solos.

Phaedra: Así es, tenemos que ir a casa a bañar a estos niños y llevarlos a comprar ropa nueva y juguetes junto con Siobhan. Pueden venir también Meg, Chris y Stewie. Tú y yo podemos pasar a la estética y comprarnos ropa, no hay problema yo la pago.

Lois: ¡Ohh muchas gracias!, espero que no sea una molestia.

Phaedra: ¡Para nada! Me gusta pasar tiempo de calidad con mi familia.

Siobhan: ¡Si, mamá dijo que si comía hoy todas las verduras de la cena mañana nos llevaría a nosotros 7 a comer a Wendy's!

Lyfia riendo: Esta bien pequeños, ya a dormir.

Los niños junto con Stewie: ¡Sí! Dicho esto les da un beso Lyfia en la mejilla a todos los niños incluyendo a Meg.

Lyfia: ¡Hasta mañana!

Todos: ¡Hasta mañana Lady Lyfia, hasta mañana señor Aioria! Acto seguido pasan a retirarse a sus casas.

Ya dentro del Templo de Leo, Aioria y Lyfia se acomodaban dentro de la habitación principal, en ese momento empezaron a besarse primero lento, luego fue a besarse usando la lengua, en ese momento Aioria empezó a tocar a Lyfia, primero masajeando sus senos, luego se fueron quitando la ropa poco a poco hasta quedar desnudos. Aioria no paraba de masturbar a Lyfia, y está a la vez gemía y también masturbaba a Aioria. De repente Lyfia empezó a hacerle una felación; ella empezó a chuparlo con su lengua la punta de su miembro, a tocar sus testículos, chuparlos y besarlos a la vez. De repente Lyfia se levantó y enfrente de Aioria empezó a tocarse.

Lyfia: Sabes que, de tan solo estar así contigo…me pone muy excitada…con tan solo besarte o abrazarte…me excitas. ¡Ahhh!

Aioria: ¡Hey! Todavía impresionado con esa confesión y todavía más duro de su miembro.

Lyfia: ¡Pero…así demuestro cuanto te amo…y no puedo resistirlo más!

De repente Lyfia y Aioria se empiezan a besar, este a la vez empezaba a acariciar sus senos y a masturbarla muy lentamente.

Lyfia: ¿Me estabas mirando allí?

Aioria: No realmente…pero debo de admitir que fue muy excitante…

Ambos amantes no dudaron en hacer un 69, donde ella lo chupaba, lo masturbaba y hacia lo mismo, igualmente lo metía todo en la boca y lo chupaba de una manera muy sexy. A la vez, Aioria empezaba a meterle dedos a su vagina, a chuparla con la lengua, a chupar su clítoris y hacer todo lo posible para que estuviera mojada. Ambos empezaron a mostrar señales de que se podrían venir en cualquier momento, ambos no pudieron resistir y se vinieron al mismo tiempo,

Lyfia:¿¡Cuánto más planeas dejar salir Aioria?!

Aioria: Lo dices como si no lo disfrutaras maniática sexual…mira, te has venido mucho.

De repente el empezó a penetrarla y a embestirla, en la posición de misionero al extremo donde ella levantaba sus piernas. El choque de los dos cuerpos era inevitable.

Lyfia: ¡Ahhh!, ¡ahhh!

Aioria: Tu interior está muy mojado y suave, todo indica a que te vendrás pronto.

Lyfia: Pero tú también estas duro, y te acabas de venir…y es tan intenso.

Aioria: ¡Ah!

Lyfia: ¡Ahhh, ahhh, espera…ahhh!, ¡me vengo!, ¡ahhh!

Aioria: ¡Lyfia¡

Aioria y Lyfia: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!, sale el semen de Aioria derramado en la cama, mientras ambos tiemblan de placer. Lyfia está con la espalda arqueada, y a la vez ambos amantes no se separan.

Aioria: Lyfia…te acabas de venir mucho…

Lyfia: A.. a…Aioria…también te acabas de venir mucho…

Poco después ambos amantes volvieron a hacerlo, pero esta vez besándose y penetrándola a Lyfia.

Aioria: Te amo…te amo Lyfia…

Lyfia: MMMMMMhhhh dilo, dilo otra vez.

Aioria: Te amo Lyfia. De repente siguieron copulando por medio del el misionero, o por perrito…

Aioria: Me vengo Lyfia…Da una penetración más profunda dice.- ¡Ahh! Y a la vez su semen cae dentro de Lyfia.

Lyfia se viene a la vez: ¡AHHHHH!

Poco tiempo después en la posición de lado, Lyfia y Aioria

Aioria: Lyfia…tu interior está muy mojado y suave.

Lyfia: ¡AHHHH! ¡Aioria….tú también estas muy duro!, ¡ahhh! Ambos novios vuelven a venirse juntos: ¡AHHHH!

Lyfia: Si lo haces de esta forma, podría quedar embarazada…

Aioria: Esta bien…ten a mi hijo.

Lyfia voltea a verlo sorprendida: Aioria… Ambos amantes vuelven a tener relaciones sexuales sin previos juegos, solo usando el lubricante natural de Lyfia.

Aioria: Si embarázate…ten a mi hijo…Me asegurare de tomar la responsabilidad.

Y así siguieron ambos amantes hasta quedar exhaustos.

Mientras tanto, de camino a Las Vegas Nevada E.U. dentro del avión de Albert

Peter: Y luego aventamos a Aioria a la zona donde están los cadáveres podridos.

Todos: ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Cleveland: ¿Y recuerdan esa vez que lo aventamos al precipicio y sobrevivió?

Todos: ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Joe: ¡Qué envidia chicos, hubiese deseado estar allí! ¿Quieren más cervezas?

Quagmire: Oigan chicos, también recuerden lo que hice a Aioria, le estrelle un avión en la zona donde entrenaba.

Peter: Si, jajaja, esa fue buena Quagmire.

Frodi: Y después ¿qué pasó?, ¿Por qué ya no lo siguieron molestando?

Peter ya con una cara de serio: Porque fue cuando obtuvo cosmos dorado y nos dejó a los 3 en el hospital por un mes entero.

Quagmire: Bueno, pero ya estamos aquí en Las Vegas.

El avión aterrizó para después hospedarse en hotel MGM de Las Vegas, iban a hospedarse todos en la suite presidencial, pero el recepcionista les menciono algo:

Recepcionista: Lo siento caballeros, pero la habitación ya está ocupada.

Frodi: ¡¿Pero por quién?!

Recepcionista: Por Polaris Hilda, pero esta para todos ustedes la Suite Beyoncé, la misma riqueza pero con menos poder.

Albert: Está bien tomamos esa suite.

Frodi: ¿Qué carajo estará haciendo Lady Hilda acá?

Cleveland: Quizá espiándolo para que no haga nada malo. Ya sabe siéndole infiel a Lyfia o algo así.

Frodi: ¡Es Lady Lyfia!, y no, ¡jamás le sería infiel a Lyfia!- En ese momento que lo dice, vienen pasando dos chicas en micro bikinis, provocando que Frodi les guiñe el ojo y se las coma con la vista.

Peter: Bueno ya estamos en la suite, aquí haremos su fiesta. Brindemos.

Albert: Si, por la soltería de Frodi que termina aquí y por los próximos negocios que haré en Asgard. Todos chocan sus copas.

Peter: Por cierto, hay algo que les quiero compartir. Una hada me dio polvos para volar…es eso o es cocaína que me regalo un travesti.

Frodi: Eso no importa, lo que importa saber es ¡¿Qué hace Lady Hilda acá?!

Mientras tanto en la suite presidencial:

Aioros: Muy bien chicas…lo chupan muy bien, ¡ahhh!, ¡ahhh! Liz ahora mientras Lady Hilda me la sigue chupando, tu ¡tócate!, si así lo estás haciendo bien nena.

Liz en estado de masturbación: ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh!, Aioros… ¿puedo venirme?

Aioros: ¡No hasta que la meta otra vez! Lady Hilda, mientras le meto mi miembro en su vagina toda empapada de lubricante natural tendrá usted que darle el mejor oral a mi chica Liz.

Hilda: ¡Claro que sí! Acto seguido procede a hacerlo; mientras que Aioros se coge a la mayor representante de Asgard.

De regreso a la suite Beyoncé:

Peter: ¡Bueno brindemos otra vez por Frodi!

Todos: ¡Por Frodi!

De repente todos se van a un table dance donde las bailarinas les sirven tequila, les bailan al ritmo de música EDM y no paran, pero Peter y sus amigos no están bebiendo mucho, lo cual aprovechan para tomarles fotos y video donde Albert le quita el braseare a una bailarina, Frodi se besuquea con una prostituta que Albert le llevó. La prostituta les prepara en una bandeja de plata un sobrecito que ha traído Albert como regalo de soltería… ¡cocaína! La cocaína es aspirada por Frodi y Albert.

Frodi: Oye Peter, ¡deberías de meterte algo de esta coca que trajo mi amigo! Sin que se dieran cuenta, Joe Swanson ya tenía fotos en donde ambos amigos estaban bebiendo y manoseando a las strippers. Pero las más importantes de Frodi y Albert consumiendo cocaína.

Albert: Debes de admitir que esta coca colombiana es la mejor.

Frodi: Sin duda alguna, nos metíamos estas cosas en Eton College. Oye Peter ¿seguro que no quieres probarla?

Peter: ¡Ehhh!, no gracias ya dejé el vicio, oye Frodi –haciendo las señales que usaba David Letterman en su nightshow para que sus amigos graben en video- ¿Por qué no nos repites que vas a hacer con tu esposa?

Frodi aspirando más cocaína: ¿Cuál parte?

Albert sacando un cigarro de marihuana: Se refiere a la del dinero ¡tarado!

Frodi: ¡Ahhh sí!, fácil le voy a dar a Albert, mi dude preferencia en los contratos de servicios para vender al gobierno de Asgard. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es convencer a Lyfia, y como Lyfia no tiene estudios avanzados de algo será fácil de convencer. Digo, si la estúpida fue una calienta vergas con Aioria, ¿Por qué no lo va a hacer conmigo? ¡Jajajajajajaja!

Peter: Si, que tal si nos vamos de aquí y seguimos tomando.

Todos: Si. En ese momento se van y siguen bebiendo. La limosina se va a la biblioteca pública de Las Vegas donde los chicos rompen libros y Peter vomita sobre el libro de Lena Dunham "La Mística Feminista".

De regreso en otro table dance donde las chicas bailaban, y había privados, Frodi se metió a uno con una chica con disfraz de colegiala japonesa, la estuvo besando y la chica por 500 dólares le estuvo haciendo una felación, la cual fue captada en el video por los chicos. De regreso a la mesa, Albert tenía preparado otras líneas de cocaína, y Frodi se la metió con ayuda del billete de 100 dólares en su nariz.

Frodi: ¿Sabes que le hice al collar que el pendejo de Aioria le regalo Lyfia? Al mismo tiempo abrazaba a Quagmire.- Ohh espera, me gusta esa canción. – Se pone de fondo la canción Never Let Me Down Again de Depeche Mode.

Peter tomando su bebida, a la vez Joe grabando: Si Frodi, ¿Qué le hiciste al collar de Lyfia?

Frodi: Se lo queme, lo lancé a la chimenea lo queme y ahora Aioria no tiene nada de Lyfia, ¡nada! Regresemos a casa a partirle la cara a Aioria. ¡Quiero tener su cabeza como trofeo en mi estudio!

Peter: No, no, anda sigue tomando. Acto seguido le sirve más whisky.

Cleveland: Oigan chicos ricos, no quieren probar estas. – Les muestra metanfetaminas.

Albert: ¡Yo sí!, inhala metanfetaminas.

Peter: Albert ¿estás bien?

Albert con la cara de alterado y con el cabello para arriba: ¡Solo sé que los creadores están muertos! ¿Para qué sirve esto? –Rompe de un puñetazo la pared. ¿Para qué me sirve esto? – Se arranca un ojo.

Frodi: ¡Albert no arruines mi boda!, y tu ramera de quinta, ¡sígueme haciendo la felación!

Prostituta en voz bajita: ¡Idiota!, ¿Cómo quieres que te la chupe si estas todo drogado y no se te para, no tienes erección y tu pene es la cosa más chica que he visto?

Joe: Creo que ya tenemos evidencia suficiente para llevar a casa.

Frodi: ¿Qué evidencia?

Joe: Ehh, la evidencia que demuestra que los Aiobros son unos tarados. _(Nota de la autora, gracias a Tumblr por la palabra Aiobros, no me pregunten de que blogs lo saqué porque honestamente no los recuerdo)._

Peter: Si, solo dejemos a estos en el hotel y nos vamos de aquí. Preparamos el informe y ya tenemos un caso resuelto.

Quagmire: ¿Caso resuelto?, ¿Qué crees que es esto La Ley y el Orden?

De regreso al hotel con unos súper enfiestados Frodi y Albert que se caían de borrachos y drogados:

Cleveland: Y este tipo ¿se va a casar así dentro de unas horas?

Peter: No lo sé, pero lo que si se es que hay que ir a la ceremonia, hay banquete.- Entraron a una habitación que no era suya y vieron a Polaris Hilda, Liz y a Saggitarius Aioros en la cama, estos se encontraban durmiendo después de horas interminables de sexo.

Peter: ¡UPS habitación equivocada! Entraron a la suite correcta. Arroparon a Frodi y Albert y salieron rápido por medio de un portal para Quahog.

 **CAPÍTULO 6. VIERNES.**

De regreso a Asgard, Frodi y Albert estaban con una resaca marca llorarás. Al ingresar al Palacio del Valhala fueron recibidos por Lady Hilda.

Frodi: Veo que se recuperó pronto de su enfermedad.

Hilda: Todavía no Frodi. Pero hoy en la noche se casa. Vaya a darse usted y su amigo un buen baño, tomen las medicinas tradicionales para la resaca y arréglese con su armadura para su boda. Por cierto, el área donde esta Lyfia está estrictamente sellada, no se podrá pasar sino hasta después de la boda.

Frodi: Entiendo, me iré a descansar.

Después de tomar los remedios caseros para la resaca, Frodi y su amigo fueron inmediatamente al Spa para prepararse. Mientras tanto los Griffin y los De Rhodershire buscaban sus respectivos lugares para la boda.

Chris: Mamá ¿Por qué hay una pantalla plasma? ¿Es que vamos a salir en televisión?

Lois: Bueno, algo así Chris, pero ahora péinate bien mi niño.

Stewie: Oye ¡tú me dijiste que era tu niño!

Sir Kenneth: Tranquilos todos y vayamos a nuestros asientos.

Señora Gullinbursti: ¡Hola a todos!, gracias por venir a la boda de mi hijo y Lyfia.

Phaedra: ¿Ahora de Lyfia?, que extraño, tu siempre le decías doncella venida a menos. Lo cual incomodó a la señora y se fue de allí.

La boda no tarda en empezar, ya está Frodi saludando a altos dirigentes de Asgard, de Blue Graad Suecia, de Noruega y del mundo, a la vez se acomoda en su lugar para la boda. Pero pasan más de 30 minutos, los cuál lo está preocupando. Hasta el punto de irse del altar de Odín. De repente Meg se acerca a Lady Hilda.

Meg: Aquí tiene la dona para sentarse que me pidió señorita Lady Hilda, pero ¿Por qué necesita eso aquí?

Hilda: Porque cuando ayudas a tu mejor amigo con su novia en un aspecto romántico duele estar de rodillas mucho tiempo. Decía eso mientras pensaba en esa noche candente del trio con Aioros y Liz. En fin jovencita, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Meg: Porque mi papá me acaba de dar esto –le muestra una memoria USB y se la da- y que lo ponga en la pantalla a la hora en que tiene que presentarse Lyfia.

Hilda: Si tienes razón. Freya pon esta memoria en la pantalla.

Freya: Si hermanita. Acto seguido lo pone y aparece Lyfia.

Invitado: ¡Miren la pantalla, es Lady Lyfia!

Lyfia: Habitantes de Asgard e invitados, muchas gracias por estar aquí en mi boda esta noche. Pero desgraciadamente he decidido cancelar la boda porque NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE FRODI, SINO DE LEO AIORIA, JAMAS HE ESTADO ENAMORADA DE FRODI Y NUNCA LO ESTARE.

Frodi con cara de sorprendido y enojado: ¡¿Qué?!

Lyfia: Y por amor a Aioria, yo iré a cumplir mi misión que me encomendó nuestro señor Odín. Seré la mujer que sacrificará junto a otras 12 mujeres de los Gold Saints a salvar su alma y su amor junto con el castigo que los Dioses le darán a los Gold Saints por destruir el muro de los lamentos. Esta misión será en el Olimpo, lugar donde viven los dioses. Los Gold Saints estarán en nuestro lado Valhala. No puedo casarme con una persona que quemó lo más preciado que tuve en este mundo. – En ese momento ella enseña el collar que le regaló Aioria quemado. Mi lugar será tomado por Lady Hilda. Lady Hilda, Sir Kenneth, Dame Phaedra, Lois y Peter Griffin… ¡muchas gracias por todo!, ¡gracias por liberarme de una carga que no me correspondía!

Lyfia: Lo lamento mucho Frodi, pero también otras cosas que influyeron en mi decisión de no casarme contigo fue tu plan de convencerme de darle preferencia a tu amigo Albert al momento de hacer negocios. Eso es corrupción. Y el señor Odín no lo permite. ¿Es que acaso lo has olvidado? O ¿la cocaína hizo que lo olvidaras? Si tu problema con las drogas también influyó para no casarme contigo. Adiós Frodi. Pero me voy con Aioria, porque yo lo amo y el me ama a mí.

El video termina y la cocinera entra y dice a los invitados…

Cocinera: ¿Quién quiere pastel?

Todos los invitados se arremolinan tanto para tener pastel como para comer el banquete.

Unas horas después los De Rhodershire y los Griffin se encontraban de testigos del juicio de los Dioses, Tenkai-Hen para ser exactos, se indignaron y enojaron cuando sus almas quedaron selladas.

Meg: ¡Es injusto! Ellos nos salvaron de la destrucción de Hades.

Chris: Si, ¿Por qué estos dioses no quieren reconocer que hay un caballero prohibido que les lavó el cerebro?

Stewie: Porque no quieren reconocer que son tarados.

Margarite: Bueno, miren para allá. –Todos los chicos voltean y ven a las mujeres de los Gold Saints vestidas de blanco, como si fuera un vestido de novia y con zapatillas blancas, escoltadas por espíritus de las armaduras doradas; a la vez llegaron a la estatua y cada una paraba en su respectivo hombre, abrazaban la estatua y empezaron a llorar a la vez de que cada una emitió un cosmos lleno de amor hacia los Gold Saints. Y las dos familias no evitaron llorar, porque lloraron junto con las doncellas. Y allí estaba Lyfia abrazada a lo que podía ante la estatua de Leo Aioria llorando por su alma.

Meg: ¡Miren para allá!, es ¡Pegassus Seiya, Andrómeda Shun y Athena Saori!

Sir Kenneth o Dios Pan: No Meg, no es Seiya, Pegassus Seiya se encuentra un estado comatoso en este momento, a quien tú ves corriendo a esa especie de Santuario es a Pegassus Tenma, el antecesor de Seiya.

Meg: ¡Ah!

Lois: ¡Miren todos, Libra Dohko y el Patriarca Shion están allá!, ¡salieron de la estatua!

Dame Phaedra: Si lo son Lois, pero es cuando eran jóvenes y tenían 18 años ambos, además Shion en ese entonces era Aries Shion. Simplemente lo que está pasando es que el presente y el pasado se cruzaron porque Ophiucus tiene responsabilidad en ello.

Sir Kenneth: Si porque el caballero dorado prohibido es el que inicio toda la guerra santa contra Hades cada 200 años.

Y algún día los Gold Saints volverán a la tierra, porque algún día Ophiucus Oddyseus pagará todo lo que hizo en la era del mito…incluyendo la violación a Athena.

FIN.

 **EPILOGO. SABADO.**

Pasado un año y medio en la calle Spooner, ahora el nuevo portal que comunicaba a Quahog Rhode Island con el Santuario de Athena pero en los Campos Elíseos donde los Gold Saints tenían sus armaduras doradas divinas, es decir las armaduras con la sangre de Athena y vivían con sus respectivas chicas. Y en el patio de los Griffin todas las mujeres de la calle Spooner junto con las mujeres de los Gold Saints y Lady Hilda disfrutaban el baby shower de Lyfia.

 **(Ahora si el FIN).**

 **Agradecimientos:**

A los siguientes blogs:

Por su motivación para escribir este fanfic, que tenía la idea de ponerlo y lo publique, pero este completa mejor el fanfic primero que hice.

A Saga dreamer s/12461009/1/Love-of-my-life por permitir el uso de Aisha Solberg, pareja de Pisces Aphrodite.

A rogue85 s/9352308/1/Destino por permitir el uso de Yasodhara, pareja de Virgo Shaka.

Le quiero dedicar el fanfic a todas las fangirls de Aioria que odian y detestan a Lyfia porque es el personaje más activo de todas las chicas que han salido en Saint Seiya en el anime. Además de que les rompe el status quo de su pareja favorita, que no voy a decir porque al buen entendedor pocas palabras.

 **BIBLIOGRAFIA O NOTAS SUICIDAS:**

Family Guy/Seth McFarlane. 20Th Century Fox.

Saint Seiya/Masami Kurumada. Toei Animation/Shueshia Ltd.

Yasodhara created by Rogue85: s/9352308/5/Destino

Aisha Solberg created by Saga dreamer: s/12461009/1/Love-of-my-life

NSFW Starters 2  
Rating: M  
Ship: AioriaxLyfia, AiorosxOCxPolarisHilda

Crossover: Saint Seiya, Family Guy.


End file.
